Betamorphs
by star29818
Summary: K.A. only told HALF the story. Elfangor wasn't the only Andalite that crash landed. Commander IlamJavonBoron created his own warriors. When the new team comes in contact, will the Animorphs except their help? JC, MOC, TOC, AxOC, and more OC's. DISCONTINUE
1. Tobias: One Weird Morning

**Yeah, it's me again. With a NEW story, that I really like. I deleted The Problem, simply because it didn't make any sense to me anymore, but if you guys, my beloved reviewers, want it back up, I'll see what I can do. Anywho, read on, see if you like my latest project as much as I do.**

**oh yeah, I have to put a disclaimer (sighs) My bestest buddy, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, is gonna help me out with my disclaimer (grins) Go ahead, Ax.  
Ax: Star does not own any of my human friends that call themselves the Animorphs, and she most certainly does not own me. She does however own Lynessa, Christina, Seth, Brody, Marissa, Dakota, Caden, Kylie, and Salyne-Ilall-Akali, as well as Commander Ilam-Javon-Boron.  
Star: Thank you so much Ax, here's your cinnabon.  
Ax: Mmmm, cinnamon! Ciiiinnnnaaaammmmooonnn!!!!!  
Star: And on with the show!**

* * *

My name is Tobias. I _used_ to be a normal teenage guy. No, I was never normal, I was always different, I just never knew it. 

I'e been fighting in a war for almost three years, since I was thirteen. My friends are all sixteen now, so I guess I'd be sixteen too.

If I was human.

See, I've been a bird for three years too. A red-tailed hawk, to be exact. Nice bird, if you've ever seen one. Fast, great hearing, great eyesight. But enough about my new body.

And I'm half alien.

But you already know all that, so I'll let it go. Right now I have a bigger problem. But I'll start from the beinning.

I had just finished my breakfast when I heard something. Sounded like a little kid, crying or something.

Now, since I'm not exactly a normal person, I tend to keep my distance. But for some reason, I've always had a soft spot for kids. Especially if they're lost in the woods. So, naturally, I followed the sound.

I flew for about a mile and into a small clearing, when I saw it. A tuft of red hair. It was a little girl, all torn up and bloody, sitting against a tree just crying her eyes out. She looked maybe two or three-years-old. I made a quick descision, turned around a minute, landed and morphed to human, and went back.

I knelt down beside her. "Hey there."

She looked up at me. "Who are woo?" Her voice was incredibly high-pitched and sounded sleepy and weak.

"My name is Tobias." I said, smiling at her. "What's your name?"

"Cwistina." She sniffed. She pushed a red curl out of her eye.

"Do you know what your mommy and daddy's names are?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you know where you live, Christina?"

"In my hwouse." She replied.

I chuckled. "I know that, but do you know where your house is?" She shook her head.

That's when I heard it.

"Christina! Christina, baby, where are you? Come out for sissy!" It was a voice, coming closer and closer, until finally a girl stepped out into the clearing. She was about my age, I guess, and had identical red hair. And she looked, shall we say, mad that I was sitting with her baby sister. "Who are you and what are you doing with Christina?!" She quickly grabbed the little girl up and back away from me. I stood up and held my hands out in a 'I'm completely innocent' kind of way.

"My name's Tobias, and I didn't hurt her, I swear." I said. "I was walking out here and saw her, I tried to find out where she lived so I could take her home, then you showed up."

"He sweet." Christina sniffed. "Twodias is sweet."

The girl looked at her, then back up at me. "Okay, I'll believe you. My name's Lynessa."

I nodded. "Can I ask_why_ she's out here by herself?"

Lynessa rolled her eyes. "She sleep walks. I guess my brother forgot to lock the door last night."

I looked her up and down. She was actually... pretty. _Very_ pretty. Long curly dark red hair, bright blue eyes, tall.

"What about your parents?" I asked. Her eyes misted, then their cool look resumed.

"Our parents died a year ago." Lynessa said as she picked Christina up. "Mom died from cancer, and Dad died soon after."

I hung my head. "I'm sorry."

"What about you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do _your_ parents know you come walking through the woods on saturday mornings?"

I looked up at her and tried to smile. Hawks don't smile very often. "My parents left, or died, or something, when I was very young. I was shipped from Aunt and Uncle back and forth, until I ran away."

Her eyes softened a bit. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged.

Lynessa looked back down at the now sleeping Christina in her arms. "I'd better get her home and clean her up." She looked back up at me. "Thank you, Tobias."

"It's nothing." I replied. "She's real cute."

Lynessa smiled for a minute. "Yeah, she's a real treasure." She backed away. "I guess I might see you around."

I tried to smile again. "Maybe." With that she left, and I demorphed. Now, I didn't have anything else to do, I mean, the least I could do was make sure they got home okay. So I followed her. And what I saw, seriously shocked me.

Lynessa had set Christina down and was...

She was morphing into a wolf.

(Oh man...) I said to myself. (This is interesting.)

**So, my beloved readers, what do you think? I would love to know what you think of my newest project. Now, I know I said I probably wouldn't be posting because of my AVM (read my bio to understand) but I got so flippin' excited about this story, I just couldn't leave it sitting there! **


	2. Lynessa: The Explanation

**Now, I think I covered the whole 'I don't own the Animorpsh' deal back at chapter one, but just incase, here's my FAVORITIST Animorph, Tobias (sighs dreamily)**

**Tobias: Uh, Star does not own us, K.A. does, and Star would prefer not to get sued, seeing as how she and her friend are saving for the Animorphs... video games?  
Star: (sighs) I love you! You did it just right! Now, on with the show, and we'll see you at the bottem! **

* * *

** Chapter two: Lynessa (same day)**

"You let her out again?!" Dakota yelled at me.

"She let herself out!" I yelled back. "I can't help it if Seth never locks the door before he goes to bed!"

Let me explain.

My name is Lynessa. My parents died a year ago, so I'm raising my three younger siblings, ten-year-old Seth, three-year-old Christina and almost one-year-old Brody, by myself. My parents adopted both Christina and Brody before Mom was diagnosed with lung cancer, but that's beside the point.

And on top of that, I fight in a war against aliens.

I fight with my five friends. Dakota, a native american boy I've known all my life. He's the sarcastic, smart eleck best friend. Then there's Caden, he's the stupid, reckless, crazy blonde boy that we met back when we first started highschool. Then there's Marissa, with her long black hair always in braids, and she's the calm, thoughtful one of the group. And Kylie, she's our brunette hyper girly girl.

But we also have an alien friend.

We found Salyne-Ilall-Akali, an Andalite, wandering around the woods. It was her father who had given us the power to morph.

I'll take it from the top.

_**Flash back 3 years ago**_

"Nuh-uh!" Caden was saying to Dakota.

"Yeah-huh!" Dakota argued as we were walking down the street. We had spent the day at the movie/arcade place, and were walking home.

"Hey, I'm going to be grounded if I'm not home within the next five minutes." I said. "Let's cut through that field by Harper's house."

"I dunno..." Kylie murmered. "Isn't that field, like, supposed to be, I dunno, haunted or something?" She flicked a strand of brown hair over her shoulder.

"No." Marissa said as she pushed her glasses further up her nose, then flicked a black braid over her shoulder. "Theres no such things as haunted... anythings."

"You're no fun, Maria." Caden smirked. He always teases Marissa by calling her 'Maria'. and it annoys her out the yin yang. That's why he does it.

"Oh, shut up, _Cadence_." Marissa sneered, using his full name. Which gets on _his_ nerves. "You're just putting stupid ideas into Kylie's head."

"You know what," Dakota said thoughtfully. "If we're going to go through Harper's field, we might want to take a left turn."

"Well, I'm cutting through it." I said. "You guys can stay on the sidewalk, but I don't want to be grounded."

"I'll go with you." Dakota said. "You need _someone_ to protect you incase something _does_ happen."

I gave him the fish-eye. "You think you're so big and bad? I can handle myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. This coming from the chick who won't kill spiders because they 'freak her out'."

I glared at him. "What did I say about calling me a chick?"

He grinned. "You honestly think I'm going to _not_ call you a chick? Simply because it gets on your nerves?" He snorted and shook his head.

"I'll go too." Caden said. He smirked at Marissa. "Why don't you come, after all, it's _not_ haunted."

She tilted her head. "Sure, I'll go."

"Well,_I'm_ not walking home by myself." Kylie whined. "Even though this field gives me the creeps."

"I'm sure Dakota would let you ride on his back through _the whole _field." I smirked as we began walking through the field.

"Oh yeah, sure." Dakota rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Marissa shrieked.

"I swear I didn't do _anything_!" Caden said quickly. Though he still wore his mischievous grin.

"No, what's that?" She was pointing to the sky, so we looked up. There was a bunch of red blinky lights.

"It's coming this way." Kylie whined. "I _knew_ this field was haunted."

"It's a space ship!" Caden said excitedly. Then he did the 'live long and prosper' sign. "Dude, take me to your leader!"

"Oh shut up." Dakota told him. "But it _is_ coming towards us."

I groaned. "I am _so_ grounded."

"See? Told you you'd need me." Dakota smirked, but it only lasted for a minute.

"Let's go." Kylie whined. "I don't want to see what it is."

"Then go." Caden was still grinning up at the sky. "But I wanna find out what it is."

"Me too." Marissa said, staring up at the blinky lights. "It's probably a satalite or something."

Caden raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh come-"

"Can it." I interrupted him. "Look! You can see the outline."

"And it _is_ a space ship." Caden smirked.

Dakota rolled his eyes. "You have _got_ to chill-"

BA-BOOOOM!!!

We looked, and there was a small part of the field that was on fire. Apparently, the ship had landed.

"Let's go check it out." I said.

"Are you kidding?!" Kylie stepped back. "There is _no_ way I'm-"

"Listen, Princess." Caden rolled his eyes. "It's either come with us, or go home by yourself."

She slumped. "Caden Smith, you are the meanest person I've ever met."

Caden grinned, but at the glare sent from the rest of us, he stayed quiet.

We crept closer to the flames. In the middle, there was a big... I dunno, hulk of twisted charring metal.

"Maybe it was a bomb." Dakota pondered. "It certainly got the job done."

"Aint that the truth." Marissa agreed.

"But look!" Caden argued. "It looks like a -"

"Shhh!" I said, interrupting him again. And this time he glared at me.

"Please don't make a habit of that." He said.

I flashed him a smile, then turned back to the ship. "I wonder if there was anyone was in it..."

(Do not be afraid...)

We all looked at Caden.

"Cadence Brady Smith, you'd better stop that!" Marissa growled.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Caden argued.

"Did _anyone_ else notice that we could hear it..." Kylie started. "But, like, it wasn't... through our ears. It came through our head."

"You know what, Kylie's right." I said. "Um... Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Oh yeah, let's make friends with the alien." Dakota was grinning spite himself, though he was being sarcastic.

"Cool!" Caden grinned again.

(I will come out...) The voice, that we heard through our heads, came again.

"Okay..." Marissa was still skeptical.

Then, out of the charred metal, came the sound of... hoofbeats? Then, out stepped a blue-furred, centaur thing.

"What is it?" Kylie wondered.

(I am Comander Ilam-Javon-Boron.) The alien said. Or, atleast, he said in our minds... I studied him closer. It was hard in the darkness, but I noticed a few things.

One: He had a tail that could do... massive damage, we'll say that. It was like a scorpian's tail, only a million times bigger. And there were these things on the top of his head that kept moving.

Two: HOW COULD HE SPEAK WITHOUT A MOUTH?!?!?!?!

"Okay, Ilam... whatever." Caden was speaking. "What _species_ are you?"

"Gee, how sympathetic." Dakota rolled his eyes.

(I am an Andalite.) The alien - Ilam the Andalite - said. (And I have come to warn you.)

"Warn us?" I asked. "Warn us of what?"

Ilam sighed, and collapsed.

"He's hurt!" Kylie exclaimed.

"How can we help an wounded alien?" Caden wondered, but I could tell he was serious. Even though he hates to admit it, he _does_ have a heart. Sometimes.

(You cannot help me, but I can help you.) Ilam caughed.

"What happened to you?" Marissa asked as she crouched to sit beside him. I did the same, and saw the huge blood gash in his side. The huge _blue_ bloody gash. Nnnaaassstttyyy.

(Far above your atmosphere, there is a battle raging.) He said. (A war between the Yeerks and Andalites.)

"Yeerks?" Dakot asked. "What are Yeerks?"

(Yeerks are what I must warn you about.) Ilam answered. (They are a parasitic species that have come to take over your planet.)

"Dern it, no little green men." Caden snapped his fingers in disappointment, but after that stayed quiet.

(The enter the human body through the ear, and wrap themselves around the brain and take over the senses.) Ilam said. (The Andalites are trying to stop them.)

"Why are you telling us?" Marissa asked. "Why not tell someone important? Like the president, the mayor, somebody?"

(Because _you_ are the ones I found.) Ilam replied. (_You_ must warn your people.)

"But we're nothing but kids." Kylie whined. "They'd never listen to us."

Ilam thought for a moment. (I can give you something to make them listen to you. You could help us fight in this war.)

"Whoah whoah whoah." Dakota said, holding his hands out in front of him. "We don't fight."

I looked at him. "Who said _you_ were the leader?"

Caden looked between us. "I don't care what you guys do, but I don't think we should."

Marissa looked at him. "What's wrong, _Cadence_?" Then she turned to the Andalite. "I'll do it."

Dakota groaned. "Look, we can't get ourselves into this. We'll all be killed!"

"What makes you think that?" I asked. "If I can do anything, I want to help. I mean, after all, they're trying to take over earth! I wanna stop them."

"I can't let Maria upstage me." Caden said. "I guess I will too."

Kylie looked scared. "Guys, this isn't a game. This is real. We'll die."

"Exactly the point I'm trying to get across." Dakota said, relieved.

I looked at him. "Dakota, I'm doing this." Then I turned to Ilam. "I'll do whatever I can to stop these Yeerks."

"Dakota? Kylie?" Marissa looked at them. "It's three against two."

He sighed. "Someone's gotta keep you three from making mistakes, so I guess I'm in."

"That leaves you, Princess." Caden said, looking at Kylie. She sighed.

"I don't know why I'm doing this..." Kylie complained. "But I'll do it."

(There isn't much time.) Ilam groaned. (Quick, one of you, search the debris for a plain blue cube.)

"You mean this?" Caden asked, lifting something up. It was a small, blue box with alien writing on it.

(Bring it to me.) Ilam ordered. Caden did so, quickly. (Thank you. Now, all of you, place your hand on a side.)

We all, one at a time, did so. Except for Kylie. She barely pressed a fingertip to it.

"Kylie, come on." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"But it's _filthy_!" Kylie wrinkled her nose. We glared at her. "Fine." She huffed and pressed her hand to the cube.

Then a tingly feeling shot up my arm. Ilam sighed. (It is done. A word of warning. Do not stay in morph for more than two hours. Else you'll become-) He gasped with a moan. (You'll become trapped in that form forever.) With that he laid his head down, closed his eyes, and went limp.

_**END**_

We buried Commander Ilam-Javon-Boron at the edge of that field that night.

And that's how we became Warriors.

Soon after that, we found his daughter, Salyne-Ilall-Akali, by chance in the woods. But that's another story.

Anyway, back to the meeting.

"And who was this Tobias guy?" Marissa asked, playing with a braid. "For all we know he could be a stalker."

I rolled my eyes. "If he worries you that much go tail him."

"What'd he look like?" Kylie asked with a smile.

I shrugged. "Dark blonde hair, gray eyes." That wasn't the complete truth: He had dreamy, mysterious gray eyes. Eyes that made me want to know him more. And the way he acted around Chrissy made me think he was good with kids. "Just a normal guy."

"Well, let's try keeping Christina _inside_ the house." Caden offered helpfully. I turned to him.

"Why don't _you_ try raising a ten-year-old, a three-year-old, and a ten-month-old, on top of highshool." I growled.

"Hey," Dakota warned. "Stop it, we have bigger things to worry about than arguing."

"Well, I can't stay long." I said, rolling my eyes. "Seth got detention _again_, and _I_ have to talk to his teacher."

"Oh boy," Marissa said, wrinkling her nose. "What'd he do this time?"

"How should I know, but I'll bet I won't hear the end of it from _Mrs. Covenough_." I groaned. "That woman has it out for me, I swear!"

(I have to admit, it sounds as if she doesn't favor you.) Salyne said. She had been getting a little more human after having to stay with Marissa for a week when the Yeerks had infiltrated the forest she lives in.

"Between her and the social worker..." I groaned, then turned to Dakota. "Okay,_why_ are we here?"

"Because Salyne has some news to tell us." He replied, giving Salyne a look.

(Yes, I have discovered some very important news.) Salyne said excitedly.

"Well, why don't you_tell_ us?" Caden asked, holding his hands up.

Salyne squinted her eyes in annoyance. (I will. I have used the primitive, yet effective, computer that you all have given me to use, and have found a..._ valuable_ source of information.)

"And that would be?" Marissa asked.

(It is a race I have _never_ heard of before.) Salyne continued. (They are called _Chee_.)

**Super long, we know, but we had to explain how they got the morphing power SOMETIME, didn't we? TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Tobias: Convincing

**And here's chapter three! I know that by now you guess get the fact that I most definately DO NOT own the Animorphs, here's Cassie giving a helpful reminder.**

**Cassie: Star doesn't own us. She owns the Betamorphs.  
Star: (smiles) Simple and Sweet. And on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tobias (same day)  
**

"You saw her do what exactly?" Jake asked again, for like the thousandth time.

We were in Cassie's barn. All of us, meaning Marco, Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Ax, and I. Ax was his normal self since Cassie's mom was at work and her dad was at a conference for vets. I was in the rafters, while the others were lounged out on haybales. Well, except for Ax, who can't exactly lounge at all. He was standing under me.

(Look, she set the kid down, morphed to wolf, put the kid on her back, and ran off.) I sighed. (I'm telling the honest truth!)

(I find this highy unlikely.) Ax said, twisting a stalk eye to look at me. (I believe we would have known if there were more morph capable humans.)

"Oh yeah, we'd bumb into them at the Yeerk Pool." Marco rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?" Jake asked. "I mean, you could have just been hungry."

(No, I ate before I saw the little girl.) I said. (Why won't you believe me?)

"We believe you, Tobias." Cassie said. "It's just... well, we want to see it for ourselves."

(Look, the only thing I know about her is that her name is Lynessa and she has a little sister named-)

"Christina?" Rachel asked, interrupting me. "And two little brothers?"

(I dunno about the brothers, but Christina is her little sister's name.) I stared at her. (How did you know that?)

She shrugged. "There's a girl that used to be on my gymnastics team, but then her parents died and she had to quit so she could raise her siblings."

I thought for a moment. (Now that you mentioned it, she looked like a gymnist.)

Rachel grinned. "Then I think we've found her."

"Hey, isn't she dating that Native American guy..." Cassie thought for a moment. "Dakota?"

"Last I heard." Rachel replied.

Okay, so she has a boyfriend, big deal, I said to myself. (Well, I know what I saw.)

"Jake?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, fearless leader, what should we do?" Marco looked at Jake.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." Jake answered. "Rachel, do you know where Lynessa lives?"

"No, we never hung out." She replied.

"Okay." Jake sighed. "Tobias, Ax, I want you two to try and find her at school. Follow her, find out where she lives, and I want you to see if what Tobias' said checks out."

(So you still don't believe me, even though I've told you a million times.) I sighed.

"Like Cassie said, we just want to see it ourselves." Rachel said.

(Yes, though I can hardly believe such a thing, I know you would not decieve us, Tobias.) Ax agreed.

"Yeah, what Ax said." Marco added. "What exactly did he say?"

"Oh shut up." Rachel rolled her eyes.

I suddenly heard something outside. I looked, and I saw a boy jogging towards us.

Only he wasn't a boy.

Erek King was a member of the ancient android race called Chee. And he always brings bad news.

(Erek in three, two, one.) I warned. And I was right, as usual. Just as I got to one, Erek burst in the door.

"Oh. Freaking. No" Marco groaned. "I am so not sure if I like you or not, Erek."

"Aw, I'm hurt Marco." Erek replied. "But I'm afraid -"

"You have bad news." Jake interrupted. "What is it?"

Erek sighed. "The Chee have been hacked."

That got everyone's attention.

"What?!"

"Just what I said." Erek said. "Someone hacked into our network."

"I thought no one could hack into your network." Marco raised his eyebrows.

"That's what we thought too." Erek slumped.

"Have you tried to trace it?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but it's been difficult." He answered, looking at Ax. "It also looks like the work of an Andalite."

That sent us for a whirl.

"An Andalite?" Rachel wondered.

(I did not do this.) Ax defended himself. (The computer you have given me is not that useful. No matter how I improve it, it is still too -)

"Primitive, we know." Jake said.

(Yes, human technology is still very far behind my own species'.) Ax said a bit arrogantly.

"Well, it's nice to know you're grateful." Marco rolled his eyes.

(I know it wasn't Ax because I'm with him, like, twenty-four-seven.) I added. (And I'm a hawk.)

"Okay, so that rules Ax out." Jake said. Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "If it wasn't Ax, and the only other Andalite is..." His eyes got wide. "Visser three."

"It wasn't Visser three, for sure." Erek said. "He's been gone to the homeworld for a conference."

"And there's no way he could have gotten on the homeworld's computers and hacked the system?" Marco asked skeptically.

"No possible way, no."

"But if it wasn't either Ax or the Visser..." Cassie's eyes went wide. "Then there has to be more Andalites."

"Erek, could your system be hacked from another planet?" Rachel asked.

"No, the Andalite homeworld is too far away." Erek replied.

(And Estrid and the others have been gone for months, so they're out of the picture.) I added.

"So, the only resonable answer would be..." Jake grinned. "More Andalites on earth."

**Oooh, cliffie! I love cliffies, don't you?**


	4. Lynessa: Meeting Erek

**(Sulks) None of the Animorphs volounteered to do the disclaimer, so I'll do it myself. I don't own nufin 'cept the betamorphs. And Commander Ilam. Other than that, me gots nufin. Oh, and incase you were wondering, the Animorphs and the Betamorphs go to the same school, hence the reason Rachel and Cassie know Lynessa and Dakota. If anyone else has any questions or helpful comments let me know! Oh, and the first day was Saturday. I told you that so you wouldn't have to figure it out. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lynessa (two days later:Tuesday afternoon)**

"Okay, so where exactly are we going again?" Caden asked, being the same complete idiot he always is.

"We're going to the house of one named Erek King." Marissa replied. "He's the closest you know what that Salyne could find."

"Oooh..."

We all were walking through a neighborhood that looked very much like where Kylie, Marissa, and Caden live. We walked down the street as Salyne, who was in her human morph that she had created from our DNA, counted off the numbers. She has a terrific memory, as well as a life-saving sense of time. She finally counted off the number.

"So this is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you expect?" Dakota raised his eyebrows. "Some sort of metal square that had a big sign that says 'Home of the Androids'?" He said so quietly, but we all shushed him anyway.

"No, dork." I rolled my eyes. "But I would think they'd at least have something a bit more..."

"Classy? Expensive?" Kylie supplied.

"Yeah." I agreed. "This just looks like Caden's house."

"Well, gee, thanks." Caden huffed.

"Look, we need to get this over with, okay?" Salyne said. "We do not know how long we have." Then, in quiet thoughtspeak: (And I only have fifteen more minutes in morph.)

"Okay, let's go." Marissa said as she led the way to the front door. We got there, and she knocked. An older guy answered it.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking at all of us.

"Yes, is this the home of Erek King?" I asked.

"Yes it is." The man nodded. "I'm his father. Are you friends of his?"

"Not exactly." Dakota said. "But we'd like to see him, if you don't mind."

Mr. King eyed us. "Just exactly how do you know my son?"

(Mr. King, we all know you are not Erek's father.) Salyne said in thoughtspeak. His eyes went wide.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

"We'd prefer to come inside before we share that." I stepped forward. "You never know who might be listening."

Mr. King sighed. "Come in then, I'll go get Erek."

"Thank you." Caden said perkily as we went inside.

We made ourselves comfortable on the couch as Mr. King went to go find Erek. Dakota, Salyne, and I stood while the others sat

"Nice place." Kylie remarked. Before anyone could reply, Mr. King was back with a boy our age. My guess was that it was Erek.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" Erek asked.

"Well, we don't want trouble." Kylie whispered.

"My name is Lynessa." I said, stepping forward a little. "That's Dakota, Kylie, Marissa, and Caden."

"Well, who's she?" He pointed to Salyne.

I looked at her. She nodded and began demorphing.

"Oh my..." Mr. King looked a little shocked. "It's an..."

"It's an Andalite." Caden supplied. "We know, that was our reaction."

"How... When...?" Erek wondered.

(I am the one who 'hacked' into your network.) Salyne admitted.

"Who are you?" Erek looked at all of us.

(I am Salyne-Ilall-Akali,) Salyne offered. (You have heard of the Yeerks, I take it?)

"Yeah..."

"Well, we're the opposition." Dakota said. "We fight them. By ourselves."

Erek furrowed his eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me." He pushed a hand through his hair. "This cannot be happening..."

We frowned.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked. "You can't possibly be that shocked."

"No, I have to say I am that shocked." Erek replied. "How did you get the morphing power?"

"Well, we met Salyne's father, Commander Ilam-Javon-Boron -"

"After he crashed landed, right?" Erek interrupted Dakota. "Then he warned you and gave you the morphing power."

We all looked at him. "How'd you know that?" Kylie asked.

"Lucky guess." Erek replied. "And how'd you find Salyne here?"

"We found her in the woods about a mile from where we buried Ilam." Marissa said.

"Well, that's a difference." Erek mumbled. "How long have you been fighting?"

"Before we answer any more questions, we want a few answers." I said. "Like how you knew about Ilam. And how come you're not thanking us for fighting. And how -"

"One question at a time." Erek held a hand up. "But I have one last question."

"And that would be?" Caden asked.

"Have you ever bumped into, by say, another set of fighters like yourselves?"

I shook my head. "No, we have never -" I looked at him in alarm. "Do you mean, there are more of us?!"

(I think that's very impossible.) Salyne started, but then Erek said something else:

"Have you ever heard of War Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul?"

Her eyes got wide. (Have I ever heard of Prince Elfangor?! What Andalite hasn't heard of Prince Elfangor?)

"Would you mind filling us in?" Dakota asked with raised eyebrows.

"A similar situation happend three years ago." Erek started. "Prince Elfangor crash landed -"

(In the same battle my father was in.) Salyne said quietly. She hates talking about her father's death.

"I suppose." Erek continued. "But he gave five other teens the power to morph."

I blinked. "You mean... There really are others?"

"Yes." Erek said, then he looked at Salyne. "Five teenagers, and an Andalite. Elfangor's little brother, no less."

"Where do they live? Do they live here?" Kylie was getting excited.

"Before we get carried away," Dakota sent a look in Kylie's direction. "Let's get the rest of the information."

"So, this group, they call themselves the Animorphs," Erek grinned. "They've been fighting for these three years."

It suddenly made sense. "All of those other accidents?" I looked around at my friends. "Of course! All that stuff we never did..."

"Isn't this a duh moment..." Caden remarked.

Marissa had her game face on. It's this look in her eyes that says 'I am so ready to kick butt', and she had a grin on her face. "We need to find them. The more there are the harder we can hit."

"Once again... Duh."

"Shut up, Cadence."

"Guys," Dakota interrupted. "Chill." Then he looked at Erek. "Where can we find them?"

Erek looked pained. "I don't know about this..."

"Oh come on," Kylie huffed. "Why don't you trust us?"

"Because there's the possibility that you all could be Yeerks." Erek replied suspisciously. "Prove you're not, and I'll believe you."

I sighed and looked at Dakota. "He's right." Then I looked at Erek again. "How can we prove we are who we say?"

"For one thing, there's only one way to prove you're not controllers. But we don't have enough time. But you could morph."

Kylie shivered. "I already morph enough as it is. Why do I have to do that disgusting -"

"Look, battle morphs." Dakota said. We all went to our deadliest land morphs.

Dakota to black bear.

Kylie to African wild dog.

Marissa to leopard.

Caden to cape buffalo.

And I morphed to my mountain lion.

Erek stood there, with a look of amazement - or maybe it was something else - on his face. "Okay."

(Believe us now?) Caden asked. (I mean, if you don't we could morph birds, or maybe some of our more disgusting morphs?)

"No, no, I'm good." Erek replied with a grin. "I'll see what I can do."

**Are we finally getting somewhere? As soon as I finish chapter five, we'll find out! Should be up tonight or tomorrow, whichever one. Before Monday I can promise. **


	5. Tobias & Lynessa: The Meeting

**Okay, for one thing, the Betamorphs and I would like to thank M&M for being the first reviewer! Oh, and they're supposed to be a little like the Animorphs, but not completely. If you have any suggestions on how I can keep my original characters and be more different, please let me know so I can work on it. Anywho, all of my friends have gone for the night, except for Salyne, so Salyne will do the FINAL disclaimer of the night. **

**Salyne: Star owns us. Not the Animorphs. There.  
Star: For an Andalite, she's a lot like humans, isn't she?**

* * *

** Chapter Five: Tobias (Three Days later [Friday afternoon)**

"Okay, so why are we going to Erek's when I could be shopping at that new sale at American Eagle?"

That was Rachel. We were all walking to Erek's because he had called and said that there was a 'very important school assignment change'. That meant something was up on the Yeerk front. So, Jake had called us all together and we were on our way to Erek's. Ax and I were in human morph.

"Because he said something was up." Jake replied. Before he could continue, Marco interrupted him.

"And coming from Erek, it's bad."

"That's about right." Cassie agreed.

"Well, this had better go quick." I complained. "I never got any breakfast."

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"I was just slow this morning." I replied.

"Aw, poor poor birdy..." Marco teased. I glared at him. He shut up, but I think that was because Rachel sent him an even more intense glare.

"Prince Jake?" Ax asked. Jake looked up from where he was talking with Cassie.

"Ax, please, don't call me prince in public."

"But I believe we are at Erek's house structure."

"What's a 'house structure'?" Marco wondered.

Jake looked at the house. "Yep, this is it." We walked through the front yard and to the door.

Before we could knock, Erek opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in." He rushed us inside. "I have something very important to share."

"And that would be?" Rachel asked as we all walked inside the kitchen.

"First off, if Tobias and Ax need to demorph, go ahead and do it." Erek said, looking at us.

"How much time do you have, Ax?" Jake asked.

"We have only used up ten of your minutes, Prince Jake." Ax replied.

"I'll say it once, I'll say again." Marco sighed. "They're everyone's minutes, Ax-man. Not just ours. Everyone's."

"Can we pause this whole thing for a minute?" Erek said. I noticed his hologram was very excited. "My news is-"

"Important? Urgent?" Rachel interrupted. "It'd better be for me to drag myself away from the sale at American Eagle."

"Oh believe me," Erek grinned. "It is."

"Then why don't you tell us what it is?" I asked.

He grinned. "You're never gonna believe me."

"Look, Erek," Jake said. "We've been through more unbelievable stuff than anyone. I think we'll believe it."

"Okay." Erek replied. "Would you believe me if I told you there were more Animorphs?"

We looked at each other, then everyone looked at me.

"Told you I was telling the truth."

**-:-Lynessa-:-**

We were sitting in Erek's living room, after three days of pretending not to notice the Chee he had watch us for three days.

Kylie sighed. "There's this great sale at American Eagle, and I'm stuck here." She slumped.

"Oh, you'll live without a new jacket, Princess." Caden rolled his eyes.

"That maybe so, but at least some of us don't have a mound of homework to do when we get home." Marissa smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, go do some geometry, Maria." Caden replied.

"Dakota, Lynessa?" Salyne looked between us. "Would you please make them stop this bickering?"

"We've tried before." Dakota shook his head. "The only way to get results is to tie them to separate chairs, blindfold them, and duct tape their mouths shut."

"Sounds like fun." Kylie said, smiling sweetly at Caden. He and Marissa rolled their eyes.

"Shh..." I said, holding a finger to my lips. "Someone else is in the kitchen."

"Well, someone get some decent ears." Caden said. "Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll do it." With that I began morphing Mountain Lion. Once I had completed the morph and gotten control, I crept closer to the kitchen. (Okay, there are five - no, six other people aside from Erek in that kitchen.) Then I leapt gracefully from the floor to the back of the chair nearest the kitchen door. Caden sneered.

"Show off."

"Well, it's no one's fault but your own that you chose to acquire the dumb, stupid, ugly cow." Marissa smirked. "Oh wait, that was the morph most like you!"

(Marissa! Caden! Shut up!) I yelled as I hopped off. (They're coming.) I went to to sit beside the couch, out of site for the most part. I was sitting beside Marissa, and, since she's a cat person, she started to rub in between my ears. I began purring unknowingly. I mean, you never know how much cats enjoy good scratches between the ears, but you'd be surprised.

Suddenly Erek walked into the room. "Animorphs, these are the others."

"We don't really have a name for ourselves." Dakota said. I peeked around Marissa's legs to see six teenagers, plus Erek. Two girls, four boys.

"Okay, guys." Erek began introducing us. "Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Aximili-Esgrrouth-Isthill, and Tobias."

Whoa. Hold up. Marissa looked down at me. I peeked around to look at the faces closer. I was shocked at what I saw.

It was the same Tobias that had found Christina. The same Tobias that had the dreamy gray eyes and blonde hair. The very same Tobias.

(That's him.) I said privately to Marissa. (That's the guy who found Christina.)

"You've got to be kidding." Marissa said quietly.

(Nope, that's him.)

"And that's Dakota, Kylie, Caden, Salyne..." Erek trailed off.

"Salyne-Ilall-Akali." Salyne offered.

"Yes, and Marissa, and..." Erek looked around. "Where'd -"

(I'm here.) I said, stepping out from beside Marissa.

"Whoa..." The Hispanic guy, Marco, said. "Nice kitty."

(Who're you calling kitty?) I asked, sitting down.

Erek rolled his eyes. "Lynessa, demorph. Now."

I looked at him. Then stood up. (I was going to, anyway.) I said with the cool attitude from the Mountain Lion's mind. I began demorphing. When I was finished, Tobias' eyes sparked with recognition.

"You!"

"Yes, me." I replied, sitting calmly on the arm of the couch. Then I looked at the others. Slowly, recognition hit me. "I've seen you all before."

"I was from gymnastics, remember?" The blonde girl, Rachel, said. I nodded a little. "Yeah, apparently we all go to the same school."

"Apparently so." Jake said. He looked like the leader, to me at least.

I looked over at Salyne, who was staring at the oddly pretty boy. "You are not human." She said.

"Neither are you." The boy said. "You are Andalite." She nodded. Then the boy looked at Jake. "Prince Jake, we have used all but five of your minutes." He looked at Marco when he said your minutes. "It would be best if we demorphed."

"Yeah, go ahead Ax." Jake nodded. With that, Ax began to demorph. Blue fur covering his body, he grew an extra set of legs and eyes, lost his mouth, and gained the deadly tail. Salyne demorphed back to her dark purple self. But they weren't the only ones changing.

Tobias was too.

"Why is he morphing?" Kylie asked.

"He's not morphing." Cassie said. "He's demorphing."

Salyne's eyes widened. (But, if Hawk is his natural form...)

"It wasn't." Rachel said, sounding a little annoyed. "He was stuck in hawk morph, but the Ellimist gave him back his morphing power."

I watched him.

That was what Ilam was warning us of. Only we wouldn't be lucky enough to receive our morphing powers back.

**Okay, that's all for tonight. Five chapters, not bad, not bad. Well, I'll be posting as often as I can. SEE YA'LL LATER!**


	6. Tobias: More Explanations

**I know, I know, I'm a day late. But hey, I updated, didn't I? I've been super busy (working on a BRAND NEW story with Faith, not to mention a cross over that I'm working on with Faith as well) and I had to edit this chapter, but hey, here it is. And just so you don't start thinking that I own Animorphs, here's everyone's favorite monkey boy, Marco giving today's disclaimer!**

**Marco: Why am I doing this again?  
Star: So I don't get sued. That's why.  
Marco: Ooooh... Star don't own nothing except for the betamorphs. There.  
Star: See, was that so hard?  
Marco: ... How much am I getting paid?  
Star: (looks around nervously) We'll discuss that when we get to the bottem. (Giggles nervously) Well, read on! **

* * *

**Chapter six: Tobias (same day)**

"Okay, so how did you get the morphing power?" Marco asked as he took a bite of his hotdog.

We had all gone to the park just outside the city because Erek had to leave to go to a Sharing meeting. So, Ax, Salyne and I had morphed human and were now sitting beneath a tree. We weren't too worried about looking suspiscious to the Yeerks, seeing as how this was a Friday afternoon and the park was pretty much empty. Then we stopped and grabbed a bite to eat on the way, thought mostly everyone was finished by now.

"Well, we met Salyne's daddy when he crashed his fighter in an abandoned field." Caden answered, taking a drink of his coke. "You know, Harper's field?"

"Oh, that old wheat field down the road from that old video game and theater?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, that's the place." Kylie said. "And it's like so freaky."

"Anyway, and then he explained everything to us -"

"Not everything." Salyne interrupted Caden. She was in human morph, which was a mix of Kylie, Lynessa, Dakota, Caden, and Marissa. She had Kylie's brown hair, only it was long like Marissa's, she was Dakota's hight, and had bluish-green eyes. "You didn't know what Hork-Bajir and Taxxons were till you found me."

"That's true." Marissa nodded. "Commander Ilam forgot to mention those to us."

"I do not wish to be rude," Ax started. "But what was the Commander's full name?"

Salyne narrowed her eyes. "Commander Ilam-Javon-Boron."

Ax thought for a minute. "I have not heard of him."

Salyne's eyes narrowed more. "You haven't, hmm? You should have, he was on the same ship as you and your brother."

Ax raised his head a bit and his eyes narrowed a bit too. "I did not wish for you to be offended."

Salyne smirked, but Marissa put a hand on her arm. "Salyne," Salyne sighed, and took a french fry.

I looked at Ax. (I really did not want to offend her, Tobias.) He said again.

(I know, Ax, but next time, don't talk about her father, okay?) I said in private thoutspeak. Then I looked at Dakota. "So, how long have you been fighting?"

He looked at Lynessa. They looked at each other alot, I noticed. Before they could come up with anything, Kylie giggled.

"Well, depends on who we fight with. Caden and Marissa have been fighting ever since they broke up -"

She couldn't finish because Marissa had slapped a hand across her mouth.

Dakota rolled his eyes and tried to add up time. "Let's see, it's been two years since we met up with Salyne..."

"You've been fighting for three years, I've only been with you for two." Salyne rolled her eyes. "You're all pathetic."

"Um, excuse me," Caden said, faking a chick accent. "I'm not the one with a-"

"Don't go there, Cadence." Marissa smirked. "Oops, I forgot, you didn't want them knowing your real name, did you? My bad."

Caden just glared while I heard a few giggles.

"Those two get along like Marco and Rachel, don't they?" Jake asked, grinning. Rachel pretended to punch his shoulder, and Marco wore a hurt expression.

"You hurt me, Jake. I thought you were my best friend!"

"Oh yeah, I feel so bad."

"So, you never explained how you all got the morphing power." Kylie said, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, we met Prince Elfangor in an abandoned construction site..." Rachel told our story, with numerous interruptions from Marco, Jake, Cassie, and I. Ax didn't have much input because he wasn't with us.

"So, how did you come apon Aristh Aximili if he was not with you?" Salyne wondered.

I sighe as I noticed that Ax looked a bit offended at her comment. "I was trapped in the dome of the ship at the bottem of the ocean until I was found by Prince Jake and the others."

"Oh, so you weren't helping the other Andalite's in battle?" Salyne raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were an Aristh?"

"I am." Ax replied, narrowing his eyes. "My brother simply commanded me to stay in the dome ship."

"Oh, so Prince Elfangor wouldn't allow you to fight, hmm?" Salyne teased. Lynessa, Marissa, and Dakota all sent her warning glances. As did Rachel, Jake, and Cassie.

I shot a look at Ax, who was very red from embarrassment. "No, Elfangor would not allow me to fight."

Salyne smirked and opened her mouth to give another insult, but Lynessa and Dakota silenced her.

"That's enough, Salyne."

She shrugged. Lynessa turned to me this time. "So, how did you become a nothlit?"

"It was one of our first missions, and I simply stayed in morph too long." I replied. "But a few months later I regained my morphing power from -"

"The Ellimist." Marissa finished for me. "Salyne has told us a bit about him."

"Yeah, he can be helpful at times," Cassie said.

"And he can be a butt at times." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" Lynessa asked suddenly.

"It's about seven o'clock." Kylie said, flipping her cell phone shut. Lynessa's eyes got wide.

"Crap! I've gotta go." She jumped up with her trash. "Um, guys, tomorrow, four o'clock, my house, got it?"

"Got it." Dakota answered. "See you then."

"Bye!" With that she dashed off towards the exit.

"Why'd she have to go?" I asked.

"She left Christina and Brody with Seth again, so she had to get home." Marissa explained.

"Okay, I know Christina, but who are Brody and Seth?"

"Brody is her baby brother, he's so cute 'cause he's not even a year old yet." Kylie gushed.

"And Seth is her good-for-nothing ten-year-old brother." Dakota finished.

"Dang, she has to take care of a baby, a ten-year-old, and a three-year-old?" Marco whistled. "Dang."

"Yeah, on top of leading us in fighting the Yeerks." Salyne nodded.

"Now what was that four o'clock thing she was talking about?" Jake asked.

"Meeting." Caden explained. "Her house. Four o'clock."

"Why didn't she just say that?" Cassie wondered.

"Because she didn't have to." Kylie looked at us funny. "Duh."

"Aren't you glad I actually tell you it's a meeting." Jake raised his eyebrows.

"We need to all get home." Dakota said. "Besides, there's not a whole lot more we can do."

"That's true." Rachel nodded. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She got up and walked off.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "Let's all go."

I turned to Ax. "You ready, Ax-man?"

"Yes, Tobias." Ax nodded. "Good-bye, Cassie, Marco, Dakota, Caden, Marissa, Salyne, Prince Jake."

Jake rolled his eyes and turned to Salyne and Dakota. "How come she doesn't call you and Lynessa Prince and Princess?"

"Because I accept humanity more than most Andalites." Salyne said quietly, flicking a glance at Ax, who turned a little red. And it wasn't because he was embarrassed.

"Look, we'll see you all tomorrow then." I said, taking Ax's arm and pulling him away before he started a fight.

**Star: Okay, see, that was better than nothing. So go ahead, review, or you can leave me by my lonesome...  
Marco: So, how much am I getting paid for my appearance? I mean, my dashing good looks and my way with words isn't free, you know.  
Star: (Snaps fingers) You know what, let's let the readers decide. If someone reviews, I'll pay you...  
Marco: REVIEW! I COMMAND IT!  
Star: You have to say please  
Marco: FINE! _Please_ review!!!!  
Star: Good monkey boy... Anyway, I'll try and update soon! **


	7. Lynessa: Uh oh

I know, I know, I'm SUCH a bad author. But you know what, it was the stupid writer's block... BLAME IT! But anywho, you've probably forgotten my last disclaimer, so here is Jake, telling you what you probably already knew.

Jake - Star doesn't own Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Ax, Tobias (no matter how much she wishes), or myself. We belong to K.A. Applegate. Please do not sue.  
Star - Good fearless leader.  
Jake - (thinks for a minute) Hey, wait a minute, I'm the leader. I shouldn't be doing this, I should be planning against the Yeerks!  
Star - I know, and now that you're finished, you can go back to planning.  
Marco - (appears out of nowhere) DON'T LISTEN TO HER JAKE! SHE DOESN'T PAY!  
Star - (quickly covers Marco's mouth with layers of duct tape) Don't listen to Monkey Boy. He doesn't know what he's talking about. (whispers to Marco) Shut up, Midget, you know I don't have any money... (smiles at audiance) You know what, why don't you just read...

* * *

Chapter 7: Lynessa (next day)"LYNESSA!" 

"SISSY!"

I groaned as I walked inside the house. Seth screaming, Cristina crying, Brody bawling. Just another fun day in my life.

"Seth! Get in here!" I yelled as I ran into the living room and picked Brody up. "NOW!" Then I looked at Christina. "What's wrong, Chrissy?"

"Hold me!" She sniffed and help her hands up. I sighed, switched Brody to my left hip, and lifted Christina onto my right hip.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Seth acused as he stomped into the living room.

"Seth Jason, I specifically told you I would be home right about now." I said. "Now, listen, and I mean listen good. Some of my friends are coming over, and you are to stay in your room."

"Who all's coming?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Dakota, Caden, Marissa, Salyne, and Kylie for one." I said, smirking at his shocked look on his face. He has a crush on Kylie, incase you haven't noticed. "And a few others that you won't get to meet tonight."

"You know what, you're not the boss of me." Seth smirked.

I glared at him. Hard. "Seth, you know that I am your legal guardian, so therefore, I am the boss of you." Then I pointed my finger at him. "And don't think I won't embarrass you infront of Kylie."

His eyes went wide, then he glared. "Fine, see if I care." With that, he stomped back into his rooom and flung the door shut with a loud BAM.

I sighed, then I looked at Christina. "You hungry?" She bobbed her head up and down. "Then let's go find you something to eat."

Right as I was finished setting Christina in her booster seat, the doorbell rang. Still carrying Brody, I went to answer it.

When I opened the door, I found Marissa there. She smiled at Brody when she saw him. "Hey Brody!" He grinned his toothy one-year-old grin and attempted to talk. She looked at me. "Here, let me take him." She held out her arms to Brody and he fell into them eagerly.

I smiled. "He really loves you, Marissa." Then I saw who was behind her. Dakota, Salyne, and Cassie. "Hey everyone, come on inside." I opened the door further and they all walked in.

"This is a nice place." Cassie remarked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, my parent's had it paid for before we even thought about adopting Chrissy." I replied as I walked back over by Christina's booster seat and put her bib on. "And speaking of her, this is Christina. Chrissy, that is Cassie. Can you tell her hello?"

Christina smiled and waved. "Hello."

Cassie smiled back. "Hey there."

Then Christina saw Dakota, Salyne, and Marissa. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed happily, bouncing in her seat.

"Hello Christina." Marissa smiled as she set Brody in his high chair.

"Sit still, Christina," I said, putting a bowl of mac 'n' cheese infront of her with her sippy cup of juice. "Eat, then you can play." Christina nodded and took her fork and began feeding herself.

"So, when's everyone else getting here?" Marissa asked, looking around.

"Should be getting here any time now." I replied. Then I looked at Salyne. "I thought you were bringing Ax and Tobias?"

Salyne laughed. "You're kidding? Me, bring that Andalite? Ha!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, as did everyone else. Christina joined in her laughter, even though she had no idea as to why they were laughing. I looked at her. She quieted.

"Salyne, we get it that you don't like Ax." Dakota said. "But still, you're going to have to get along."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

Marissa sighed. "Honestly, Salyne, chill. He's an Andalite, just like you."

She snorted. "Yeah. A primitive, arrogant Andalite."

"Um, I suggest we stop this conversation." Cassie said, looking at the door. We all looked, and saw, out the window, Jake, Ax, and Tobias walking up to the door.

Salyne rolled her eyes again, but thankfully stayed silent. The doorbell rang, and Dakota went to answer it.

I lookd at Marissa. "Can you please call in and order a pizza?"

"Sure." She grabbed the phone while I fixed Brody's mac 'n' cheese. Suddenly, Christina gasped excitedly.

"Twodias!"

I looked up as Jake, Ax, Tobias, and Dakota walked back in the kitchen. Salyne took a spot on the other side of the kitchen, while Ax stayed next to Jake. Tobias smiled.

"Hey there, Christina."

"Look what I got!" She grinned and held up her fork with a mound of noodles on it.

"Don't put all that in your mouth, Christina." I warned. She bobbed her head up and down.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" I heard Caden yell from the front door.

"NOBODY'S HOME!" Marissa yelled back after she had hung up the phone. Then she looked at me. "Who's turn was it to pay for the pizza?" Then she grinned and looked at Caden, who had walked in with Kylie and Rachel.

"Oh no..." Caden shook his head. "No way am I feeding Salyne. If it were just us, I wouldn't have a problem. But I am not feeding her!" He pointed to Salyne, who rolled her eyes.

"You think Salyne is bad?" Jake gave Ax a look. He turned a little pink.

"Okay, never mind. I am not feeding two Andalites." Caden shook his head. "There aint no way I will feed them. None."

"Oh don't be a baby." Dakota teased. "I paid last time. And besides, it's already ordered."

"Yeah, all I ordered was three pizzas." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, they'll end up wanting more."

I sighed. "Look, can we please just be quiet?" I said, sitting infront of Brody with his food. As I fed him, everyone else, aside from Salyne, went to the living room to watch TV. I could still hear Caden arguing about paying for the pizza.

"Sissy, I'm done." Christina said. I looked at Salyne. She sighed and unbuckled the little girl, then helped her out of her seat.

"So, who are we waiting on?" She asked, sitting down beside me at the table and watching Christina run to the living room.

"Umm... I think Marco." I glanced at her. "That is his name, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's his name."

"Okay." I said, feeding Brody another bite. "Listen. I don't care how much you don't like Ax. Please at least be civil, okay?"

She sighed. "Whatever."

I glanced at her. "You know something, I've noticed something about you."

"Like what?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You get defensive everytime we mention something about your people, and you are always in a bad mood around Ax." I replied, wiping Brody's mouth. "What's up with that?"

She sighed. "It's nothing."

I raised an eyebrow at her, but I let it slide.

"'Nessa!" I heard Kylie whine.

"Don't answer her, Lynessa!" Caden interrupted.

I sighed as I picked Brody up out of his seat, having finished his food. "Hold on a minute!"

"Seriously, Lynessa." Salyne said as we walked into the livingroom. "We should consider bringing out the duct tape."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, trying to hide the grin that her remark had caused. "Salyne, we've told you, it's just not right."

"Hey, it's the lesser of two evils." She argued. "It's either that, or selling him to the circus."

"Haha." Caden remarked dryly. "I heard that!"

"Good!" Salyne said, sitting between Marissa and Kylie on the couch. Dakota was on the other side of Marissa, Rachel was beside Kylie, and Cassie was beside Rachel. And there was still room, seeing as how the couch was a sectional. Tobias and Ax were sitting on the floor, Caden was sitting in my chair, and Jake was leaning against the wall.

I walked over to Caden. "Out. My. Chair." I pointed to the couch. "Now."

"Aw, come on, 'Nessa." Caden started, I narrowed my eyes. He got up and moved to the couch, beside Cassie. "Fine then."

I smirked as I sat in my chair. It was an old blue posh rocking chair. I set Brody in my lap, and soon Christina moved from Dakota's lap to mine.

"Where's Midget?" Rachel wondered. "He's late."

"No duh, Rach." Jake rolled his eyes, then he looked at me. "He should be here any minute."

I shrugged. "It's his loss if he gets here after the pizza."

"Yeah." Dakota said. "She inhales pizza." He pointed to Salyne, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it, mister I'll-eat-a-whole-pizza-by-myself."

"And then he'll get sick to his stomach." Marissa smirked.

Then the doorbell rang. Dakota was closest to the door, so he got up and let whoever it was in. It was Marco.

"Guys." He said breathlessly as he rushed into the room. He was sweaty, like he had been running. Fast. "We have a slight problem."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "How slight?"

Marco shook his head. "Never mind, it's not slight. It's huge."

"How huge?" Tobias asked.

"Very huge.

* * *

Ooh, cliffies! I love cliffies! I tried to use the spellcheck, but it would't work, so excuse any spelling or grammer errors. 


	8. Tobias: Marco, you flippin KANARON!

Hey peeps, I had you going with my cliffie, didn't I? (evil snicker, then is hit with lots of rotten tomatoes, a smelly sock, and Faith360's giant-flaming-multicolored-lolipop-of-doom) FINE THEN! I WON'T DO ANOTHER CLIFFY! Sheesh... well, since it's the day before Thanksgiving, I decided to let the Animorphs decide who could do the disclaimer. And so, by popular demand, Tobias is here with yet ANOTHER disclaimer (dreamy sigh)

Tobias - What do you mean, 'by popular demand'? They all wanted Rachel to do it, but you veto'd and MADE me do it.  
Star - (shrugs) It doesn't matter, hurry up and disclaim yourself so that the nice people who take the time to read this can... well, read it.  
Tobias - (sighs) For the SECOND time in this fic, Star does not own the Animorphs, Yeerks, Andalites, or Chee. K.A. Applegate does, and Star would prefer not to get sued.  
Star - (dreamy sigh) And for the SECOND time in this fic, that was PERFECT! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 8: Tobias (same day)

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this..." Caden murmured as Marco sat down.

"What's the problem?" Cassie asked.

"Well, see..." Marco looked at Jake. "I know you're all going to yell at me. But I kind of..."

"Spit it out already." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I kind of... got caught morphing."

The air was all gasped out of the room. Rachel was the first to speak.

"You idiot! We've already been through this!" She shivered. "And I had to go up your nose at the same time!"

"This. Is. Big. Crap." Dakota groaned.

"No duh!" Salyne yelled. "How could this flippin' kanaron be stanos enough to get his nasad self caught!"

Marissa tried not to giggle, while the rest of us looked at Salyne in confusion. Except for Ax, who was obviously angry.

"I do not think Marco has done anything worthy enough for you to use strong language."

Salyne glared. "I don't care."

Ax looked away, and muttered under his breath. Salyne's eyes got wide.

"What did you just call me?!"

Ax looked up at her with a glare. "I called you a wequin somatol."

Marissa got a shocked look on her face. "Um, excuse me! You -"

"GUYS!" We looked, and Jake looked about ready to kills us all. "Marco, please tell me this person didn't have any video camera, or a camera, or anything."

"No, she didn't." Marco answered.

"Do we know this person?" Cassie asked.

He shrugged. "She goes to our school. Her name is Faith Jacobs, and I know for a fact she's in my math class."

"And you'd think it'd be us newbies who'd screw up first..." Caden remarked.

"Shut it, Cadence." Marissa warned, then she looked at Marco. "So, how do you propose we fix this?"

"How do we know this kanaron won't just screw up and cause more damage?" Salyne said heatedly, shooting a side-ways glare at Ax.

"Look, Salyne, we get the point that you think Marco is... well, something bad in the Andalite language, but could you lay off?" Dakota sighed.

"I don't see why." She said, rolling her eyes, but, thankfully, stayed silent after that. 

"Okay, Marco." Jake said calmly. "You handled the last situation like this, you can figure this out."

"But that dude just had a camera!" Marco argued. "How am I supposed to convince this chick to keep quiet?"

"I dunno, Marco, why don't you try your charm?" I teased, speaking for once.

"What charm?" Rachel laughed. "Oh yeah, his 'look at me, I'm a midget, take pity on me pretty please' charm!"

"Laugh it up." Marco sneered. "But if she's a controller, guess what? We're all sunk."

"He's got a point." Lynessa admitted. "I say we tail her."

"Yeah, three day surveilance is the way to go, I think." Dakota agreed.

"Okay, but the only ones free to do it are Salyne, Ax, and Tobias." Cassie pointed out. "We could relieve them for short periods of time, unless we brought the chee in, but I don't think that it would be necessary.

My eyes got wide at what she was suggesting. "No." I shook my head. "Don't make me put up with those two." I pointed to the two Andalites. Salyne scoffed and rolled her eyes, while Ax looked a little offended that I wouldn't want to 'put up' with him.

"Sorry Tobias," Jake shrugged. "You're the one who doesn't have to go to school."

"Poor guy..." Kylie mumbled. "I feel sorry for you." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"There's the pizza." Dakota said. We all looked at Caden expectantly.

"Fine!" He sighed and got up. "It's Kylie's turn next time."

"I already knew that!" She called behind him.

* * *

Star - Short, I know, but it's better than nothing. And horribly cliche... I imagine I'll get a lot of people saying that. But a critical review is better than no review, just PLEASE don't make me cry.  
Tobias - Yeah, don't make her cry.  
Star -(hugs) YOU DO CARE! I KNEW IT!  
Tobias - (wiggles out of Star's reach) I NEVER SAID THAT! I just don't want you bawling all over me.  
Star - Fine then. (Pouts) And yes, I DID make Ax resort to name calling! MWUAHAHAHA! And don't worry, Ax and Marissa will explain those words in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and ALL those words belong to Faith360, who is my bestest best buddy who let me use them!


	9. Lynessa: Saying Good Night

I know, I know, I'm awful. I'm sorry I haven't updated it's just... this story... it's just hard to get into, you know? I've started the next chappie, so hopefully it'll be up. And you know what, if I'm on here much longer, I'll get in trouble (gotta clean my room... blech) so I don't own the Animorphs, no matter how much I want to. There, 'nuff said, now read and review (though I doubt you'll want to say anything nice...)...

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Lynessa (That night)**

I sighed. We had all ate, let Ax and Salyne fight over the leftovers, and it was getting late.

"Well, guess we should go ahead and split." Caden said, trying to get to the door. Marissa stopped him.

"_Cadence_, you know the rules." She lifted the pizza boxes and handed them to him. "He who buys it -"

"Throws it away." Caden finished and reluctantly took the boxes. "Whatever." He looked at Kylie. "You comin'?"

She shrugged. "I guess." Then she got up with a wave. "Bye everybody."

"Bye!" We all replied as they left.

"Yeah, Tom should be getting home from his Sharing meeting soon, and I'm supposed to be home before him." Jake said. "See you all later." And with that, he left.

Slowly, one by one or so, everyone left until it was only the two Andalites, Marissa, Tobias, and I. I had already put the kids to bed, so we all were in the living room.

"So," Tobias looked at Salyne. "What was all those... _words_ about?"

Marissa shook her head with a grin. "You _don't_ want to know."

"No, I really do." I said, looking at Salyne, who shrugged.

"The words that Salyne used are... _bad_ words in the Andalite language." Ax reluctantly admitted as he attempted to chew a piece of cardboard that had fallen loose from the pizza box. Tobias snatched it away before it was put in his mouth.

Salyne rolled her eyes. "Roughly translated into human understanding would be that I called Marco 'everything under the sun'."

I looked at her. "Well, next time, control yourself."

"Yes, I agree with Lynessa." Then Ax looked at me. "Are you one of the leaders of the group?"

I nodded cautiously. "I suppose..."

"That is what I thought, _Princess_ Lynessa."

"Oh no." Tobias groaned. "I _knew_ that was coming."

I grinned. "Hey, I like it. _Princess Lynessa_. It has a ring to it."

"Oh no!" Marissa feigned shock. "You shouldn't have said it, Ax, now it'll go to her head."

"Or her thighs." Salyne smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, let's be mature, please."

"Why should we?" Marissa wondered. Then she added. "_Princess_ Lynessa."

I laughed. "Okay, now I get how annoyed Jake is by being called Prince. And besides, Kylie is the princess here, not me."

"She has a point." Salyne nodded.

Marissa and Tobias laughed, while Ax simply looked confused.

"Well, I guess we should leave." Tobias said, recovering from laughing. "Thanks for letting us come, and for feeding us."

Ax stood up as well. "Yes, we do not get pizza very often." He looked contemplative. "Prince Jake says it is because I 'would eat them out of business'. I do not think that -"

"Shut up and leave, why don't you?" Guess who, Salyne, rolled her eyes impatiently. Ax shot her a heated glare.

"We should leave too." Marissa shot Salyne a look which said 'Shut up or else'. Salyne ignored it, but thankfully kept her mouth shut. "Mom and Dad'll be worried, and you have to get back to your scoop so you can demorph."

Salyne rolled her eyes. "Yeah..." She seemed a little miffed that she had to demorph, but that's Salyne for you. She hates her Andalite heritage, for some reason which she hasn't spoken to us about. And Ax just made it worse.

I walked all four of them to the door. "Listen, I'll talk to Jake, then we'll come up with something."

Tobias looked at me. "Jake already agreed to the surveillance. What else is there?"

I shook my head. "We have to be prepared, so if worst comes to worst and Faith really is a Controller, we'll know what to do."

He nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe we needed to do that. I sighed.

"Well, good night." Ax said and started down the street. Tobias nodded at me, gave me a small smile, then followed him.

"Like I believe that one bit." Salyne snorted once they were out of ear shot. "You just want to see him again."

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. "Salyne, you have got it _all_ -"

"You know, you did turn a little pink when he sent you that smile." Marissa grinned. "Should Dakota be worried?"

I knew my eyes went wide at that. "Marissa Cooper, you know full and well that there is_ nothing_ between Dakota and I. Nothing whatsoever."

"We _all_ know, you both have said it too many times for it to go unnoticed." Salyne said.

I sighed. "Look, we've had a big day. Go and try to get some sleep, and I'll see you at school, Marissa."

They nodded. I went back inside, locking the doors, and then went up the hall to my bedroom. But the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was that cute, lopsided grin that Tobias had given me.

_Stop it, Lynessa_, I warned myself as I got into bed. _He's a hawk, and you've got three kids to raise. There is NO way that these thoughts mean anything, and that will NOT be of any use_.

I sighed.

When did my life get so complicated? Surely not after meeting Commander Ilam...

Crap, I'm hanging out with Salyne too much.


	10. Tobias: Tipped off

**Chapter 10: Tobias (next day)**

(I can _not_ believe I got stuck with this.) I complained as I sat outside the school.

(Can not believe what?) Ax asked, temporarily pausing from his constant arguing with Salyne.

(I can't believe I got stuck with putting up with two Andalites whom have nothing to do but bicker because the girl we're having to keep tabs on is falling asleep in biology.)

(And you think _you're_ unhappy with this situation.) Salyne remarked. Then Ax said something and they started arguing, but I drowned them out. Just like I'd done for the _whole morning_.

(Next time we need a volunteer to keep tabs on somebody, remind me _not_ to go for it.) I sighed to myself, then watched as Faith Jacobs snapped awake as the bell rang.

(Tobias!)

I whipped around, and saw an eagle flying toward me. If I had had a mouth, I would have grinned.

Rachel.

(Hey Rach.) I said. (Save me. Please, I'm begging here.)

(Actually, that's why I'm here.) She sounded happy. (I just got out of a surprise pop quiz in mister Organa's class. Figured you'd go relax, get something to eat, and I'd watch after the two children, and Faith too.)

(Who is a child?) Ax asked heatedly. (Surely you are not implying -)

(Oh, she's implying alright.) Salyne interrupted, which caused him to use his harrier eyes to glare at her. She glared back, using her own sharp-shinned hawk's eyes.

(Thanks Rachel.) I said. (I'll be back in a few.) Then I took off, catching an _awesome_ thermal and gliding up toward the clouds. I quickly found me something to eat, then went back to rescue Rachel from the two bickering Andalites.

Unfortunately, there was no one to rescue _them _from _her_.

(Now you listen here, I am _not_ going to be like Tobias a put up with this crap. You are both Andalites, you're supposed to get along _much_ better than you're supposed to with us. Now Salyne, I don't know _what_ your problem is, and to be honest I don't care. But you are _going_ to get along with Ax for the time being. Ax, same goes for you: Ever since you and Salyne have met you've been at each others throats almost _constantly_, and it is going to _end_.)

(Gee, Rach, way to make me look like a wuss.) I chuckled at the silence that she had caused.

(I see what you meant by 'save me' earlier.) She sighed. (Those two...)

(We're still _right here_, you know.) Salyne grumbled.

(Yes, I do not feel the need that you two should be - )

(Oh can it, Andalite, and just say 'shut up'. It'll make the world an easier, not to mention _quieter_, place to live in.)

(You know, Salyne, for an Andalite you have a rather _interesting_ personality. You are not _only_ arrogant, but are conceited and stuck up as well.)

(Why you... I oughta...)

(Stop. It. _Now_.) I warned. (Or else I _will_ send Xena over there to kick your butts.)

Dead silence.

(I think you scared 'em, Tobias.) She laughed. We heard the school bell ring through the walls, and she sighed. (I should get back to class, Cassie'll be...) She trailed off, her eagle stare fixed on _one_ spot in the class room in front of us. Faith had just gotten up, flashing her notebook to the window as she started putting things away.

_I don't know WHAT you are, but I know WHO you are. Mall cafeteria, Cinnabon. Directly after school._

(I'm taking it she's been tipped off that we're following her?) I wondered as she put the notebook in her backpack carefully and walked out of the class room.

* * *

**Alright, consider this your lucky day: i have updated the thorn in my side. Feel special. But unfortunately, this'll be the last time. This story has officially lost it's usefulness, and it's becoming a pain to write, so therefore I am discontinuing it. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. But, seeing as how I love the Ax/Salyne relationship so much, i'll probably come up with a story for her. (waves goodbye) so long, adios, go read Elfangor's Dimension and Adventures and all mine and Faith360's stories.**


End file.
